NARUTREK
by God Amongst Mere Mortals
Summary: In the year 2380 Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died aboard the USS Yondaime to stop the UC Kyuubi no Yoko. Twenty-five years later, Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto embarks aboard the USS Raikiri under Captain Hatake Kakashi on a mission to rescue Hyuuga Hiashi and his children. Specifically, H.I.N.A.T.A. Humanoid Interstellar Navigation Advanced Tactical Astrometrics. AU.
1. Prologue

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Trek.

**Notes**:

I will be using the most recent stardate system, introduced in _Star Trek_ _2009_. It is the most simple. The first four digits correspond to the year, while the remainder stand for the month and the day. For example, stardate 2233.0104 would be January 4, 2233.

Also, for those of you not familiar with Navy ranks (Trek Ranks) the order from the bottom up is as follows for officers:

Ensign (En.), Lieutenant Junior Grade (LtJr.), Lieutenant (Lt), Lieutenant Commander(LtCmdr.), Commander (Cmdr.), Captain (Capt.), Rear Admiral (lower-half) [Rdml.] or Commodore (Como.), Rear Admiral (upper-half) [Radm.], Vice Admiral (Vadm.), Admiral (Adm.), and Fleet Admiral (Fadm.).

About how these officers can be addressed: LtJr. and Lt. are addressed as Lieutenant. LtCmdr. and Cmdr. can both be addressed commander, unless in a formal setting. All Admirals can be addressed as Admiral, unless in a formal setting.

Here is the general order of combatant starship "classifications" or types, from smallest tactical significance to largest. There are a lot more than this, but here are the basics:

Frigate (FF), Destroyer Escort (DE), Destroyer (DD), Light Cruiser (CL), Command Light Cruiser (CLC), Cruiser (C), Command Cruiser (CC), Heavy Cruiser (CA), Command Heavy Cruiser (CAC), Battleship (BB), Escort Carrier (CVE), Light Carrier (CVL), Carrier (CV), and Attack Carrier (CVA).

All ships above the cruiser classification are automatically considered command ships, or "flagships." These designations will be important later when I describe the roles of the Naruto cast's starships/crews. There are a few more non-combatant ship classifications, plus a few others, I have simplified them a bit:

Scout Ship (S), Research Ship (RS), Survey Ship (SS), Science Vessel (SV), Reconaissance Ship (R), Hospital Ship (H), Shuttle (P), Heavy Shuttle (PA), Fighter (F), and Heavy Fighter (FA).

This fic will feature all or most of these types of ships. Classification should not be confused with class. For example, the _USS Sandaime_ is a (the Third) _Hokage _class Command Cruiser (CC), a variant of Trek's _Galaxy_ class Cruiser (C). Also note that size does not determine a ship's classification. For example, the _S__overeign_ class Trek Starship is a Heavy Cruiser (CA), even though it is smaller than the _Galaxy_ class.

A little bit of basic terminology regarding the locations on a ship: Bow (front), Stern (back) Fore (forward), Aft (rear), Starboard (right), Port (left), Dorsal (top), Ventral (bottom).

Lastly, I will give a_ brief_ summary of warp and impulse drive theory and speeds, as well as other maneuvering systems and headings.

The idea of warp drive is actually somewhat feasible. The idea is that the space around a starship can be warped so that the ship travels _less distance_. The ship does not travel faster. In Star Trek, the ship goes at maximum impulse speed (1/4 the speed of light) and warps space so it only has to travel 1/4 the distance at _warp one_, thereby going the speed of light. Impulse drive is a bit more sketchy. The idea is that the ship sends electromagnetic pulses against itself to "push" itself through space. The ship can adjust its heading by using thrusters, which send out a small burst of regular rocket-type thrust. The ship can execute precision manuevers by using reaction control thrusters, which send out little laser pulses to make minor adjustments to the ships pitch (vertical), yaw (horizontal) and roll.

Headings in Star Trek refer to two theoretical spheres of rotation. The first denotes the change in yaw (going to the right), the second denotes the change in pitch (going up). For example, 360 mark 360 would mean the ship wouldn't change course at all, which is why you never hear it on Star Trek, since the course is determined from the ship's_ current alignment_. 359 mark 359 would mean the ship would adjust one degree left and one degree down. 1 mark 1 would mean the ship would adjust one degree right and one degree up. The only problem with this system is that it doesn't include the ships roll, so I will be adding _Battlestar Galactica's_ "carom" as the roll adjustment. This isn't how its used in BSG, but I like the term and will use it that way. For example, carom 1 would mean a one percent roll to the right. Carom 359 would mean a one degree roll to the left. I know this explanation was probably tiresome, but it's important to understanding what the frak the characters are talking about and imagining space battles.

Also, I will be using a more formal version of Trek talk, something akin to what you'd see on an actual Navy ship.

This fic is an AU and will not feature any Star Trek characters. In the Trek timeline, it starts shortly after _Voyager_ would have returned.

Alright with all that out of the way, enjoy.

* * *

**_NARUTREK_**

-to boldly go where no fanfic has gone before-

* * *

Chapter 0:

_'Prologue'_

* * *

Stardate 2380.1010

October 10th, 2380

Location: On the Perimeter of the Nadir Nebula

The _USS Sandaime_ was aflame.

Streams of plasma leaked out of its nacelles. The saucer section's lights flickered on and off as primary power began to fail. Massive rents were carved out of its duranium plating, blackened with the discharge of cutting phasers. Its shields flickered weakly in the black void of space. The old Third_ Hokage_ class flagship fought proudly, but it was no match for its foe. The _Sandaime _was a variant of the older _Galaxy_ class starship, with upgraded weapons, shielding, sensors, armor plating and warp drive. The six-hundred and fifty meter ship struggled mightily against the onslaught before it.

A single massive cube exchanged fire with the _Sandaime._ Photon torpedoes and phasers flashed into the superstructure of the cube as green cutting phasers, magnetometric guided charges and missiles battered the dying _Sandaime_. Of the original task force of twenty-six starships sent to engage the cube, the _Sandaime_ was the only one still in the fight.

It would not go down easily.

"Shields at eight percent. Primary power is failing. Rerouting power from secondary systems."

"Dorsal phaser arrays offline. Crews from photon torpedo tubes one through four report heavy damage."

"Starboard hull plating is gone. Hull integrity has fallen to sixty percent."

"Deflector dish offline. Warp power fluctuating."

"Life support systems failing. Switching to auxiliary power."

Admiral Sarutobi Hiruzen listened as his crew reported the critical damage to his ship with staunch professional detachment.

"Reroute all available power to aft shield grids. Helm: adjust course heading to 110 mark 36 carom 9."

"Helm, aye. Adjusting heading to 110 mark 36 carom 9."

"Tactical, aye. Rerouting power to aft shields."

Hiruzen took out his pipe and lit up. It was against regulation, but not even his first officer protested. He knew they were about to die as well as the rest of the crew.

"Target the power fluctuations in the cube's superstructure. On my mark, fire photon torpedoes and phasers."

He watched the screen as the _Sandaime_ came about to offer its aft armament.

Off to the sides of the viewscreen, other ships were burning and exploding as their warp cores went critical. The Uchiha Collective was hammering away at the Konohagakure Federation with all their might. They were determined to copy every technology and strength in the galaxy. Now they threatened the most advanced piece of equipment ever created by the Federation. It could not fall into the hands of the Collective. It was the Federation's last chance. They would protect it at any cost.

Alone the _USS Sandiame _continued to fight the _UC Kyuubi no Yoko,_ the most fearsome ship in the galaxy. Its size dwarfed even the largest Uchiha tactical cubes. Hiruzen's ship had been tasked with engaging it along with over two dozen others. The _Sandaime_ was the only one left that wasn't destroyed or dead in space.

"Mark!"

Twin torpedo turrets spat a dozen photon torpedos each at the Uchiha behemoth. A small hole was visible where the volley had struck. For a moment the lights on the cube's superstructure flickered. Then it rotated to protect its wounded side and continued its barrage. Another round of projectiles and cutting phasers lashed into the Third_ Hokage_ class ship's primary hull. For a moment the ship floated out of control and the lights went out.

Then the _Sandaime_ righted itself and the red emergency lights came on.

"Shields offline. Primary and secondary power offline. Operating on emergency power only."

Hiruzen chuckled softly, letting the smoke from his pipe trickle out of his nostrils. If this was to be their end, then he would make it such an end that the _USS Sandaime's _crew would be worthy of remembrance.

"Weapons?"

"Forward torpedo turret two is still operational."

"Bring us about."

"Helm, aye. Coming about, Sir."

It was a pointless effort. They would be destroyed before they fired another photon.

The damaged comm crackled and a disturbing chorus of voices sounded over the ship's communication network.

"We are the Uchiha. Lower your shields and surrender your ships. Resistance is futile."

_Typical Uchiha arrogance._ Hiruzen thought darkly. _I'm afraid they're right. We're outgunned. I'll be damned if we go down like this.  
_

"Reroute all remaining power to the impulse drive. Prepare for ramming speed."

"Helm, aye." The steadfast helmsman replied. "Rerouting available power to impulse drive. Adjusting heading 162 mark 12 carom 45. Collision course plotted."

Hiruzen closed his eyes in resignation. There was nothing to do now but accept the end and die with dignity.

"Sir, there's another ship coming in!" The comm. officer shouted suddenly.

"One of ours or one of theirs?" Hiruzen asked, hope flickering in his breast.

"Sensors are badly damaged... Wait, I'm picking up a Federation transponder..." The ensign's eyes widened. "Sir, it's the _Yondaime!_"

The _USS Yondaime_ appeared in front of the dying _Sandaime _out of a ripple of coaxial-folded warp space, its shields deflecting the volley that would have spelled the beleaguered ship's doom.

Seven-hundred and fifteen meters of Fourth _Hokage_ class starship let loose a volley of devastating quantum torpedos and type 12 starbase class heavy phasers. The superior ship sheltered its comrade, extending its shields with the power of its unique dual warp core design. It was a variant of the _Soveriegn _class starship, with increased armament, shielding and a secondary warp core. The second core was designed specifically to operate its limited coaxial warp drive.

"Helmsman, belay my last order." Hiruzen barked.

"Admiral Sarutobi." Namikaze Minato's voice came in over the comm. "It seems you could use a little help."

"Fleet Admiral Namikaze, late to the party as usual."

"Let's show these Uchiha what the name _Hokage_ implies."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

"Helm, prepare to execute coaxial warp jump to the cube's aft-starboard-ventral quarter." Minato ordered calmly.

"Helm, aye. Executing coaxial jump to aft-starboard-ventral quarter on your mark."

Fleet Admiral Namikaze Minato was a living legend. In his early career he had been assailed by an Akimichi Marauder. His single nacelle'd science vessel had only possessed four old type 7 phaser arrays and a single fore and aft photon torpedo launcher. His ship had been taken by surprise and was badly damaged. In a stroke of genius, Captain Namikaze had ordered his helmsman to go to warp for a fraction of a second. His ship avoided the volley of torpedoes that would have destroyed it, and reappeared to launch its own volley at point-blank range, destroying the Marauder instantly. The tactic had been so brilliant that it was dubbed "The Namikaze Maneuver."

Minato had been given the Konohagakure Federation's highest honor: the title of Hokage.

The title of Kage was only given to the greatest starship Captains' in each shinobi sector. The galaxy was divided up into four quadrants: alpha, beta, delta and gamma. Those in turn, were divided into shinobi sectors, and named after the power that ruled that area of space. The Konohagakure Federation was one of the oldest shinobi sectors. It was located in sector 001 (according to its members), in the Sol system, on a planet called Earth. The Federation got its name from the legendary Konohagakure no Sato, where the shinobi of myth had once lived. Now "shinobi" was synonymous with officer in what Konoha's citizens referred to as Starfleet. The slang for officer, "shinobi," had spread to the farthest regions of known space.

Minato had been given the privilege afforded only to Kages: the resources to design and build his own ship. The Namikaze Manuever inspired him to research the theory of coaxial warp drive. After five years he unlocked the secret of coaxial warp drive, along with its limitations. No computer could handle the calculations to make a jump any farther than half a light-year.

It was still an unprecedented success. Two years later the _United Shinobi Ship Yondaime_ was launched: the Fourth _Hokage_ class ship ever built. Each _Hokage_ class ship was a unique variant, with abilities that complemented the Captain's strength as a tactician. There was only one _Sandaime_, just as there was only one _Yondaime_, together they were the two most powerful ships in the Konohagakure Federation.

There were rumors that Minato had been working on perfecting the ability of the_ Yondaime's _coaxial warp drive, but any astrometric navigation expert worth their salt knew that the power needed to compute long-range jumps was, at best, half a century away. Not even the fearsome Uchiha Collective had the technology to support such a system. Still, the _Yondaime's _ability was an incredible weapon even with its limitations. The _USS__ Yondaime_ had almost single-handedly ended the Third Shinobi War, dispatching the starships of the Kumogakure Confederacy and the Iwagakure Alliance with deadly precision. Minato was known for jumping into the middle of a fleet and destroying multiple ships before they could even raise their shields. He would then jump away to the safety of the line of battle, or into another formation. The tactic was nearly impossible to counter.

Which was exactly why Minato was executing a second jump in a row, pushing the secondary warp core near its limits.

"Mark!"

The newer _Hokage_ class ship used its trademark coaxial warp drive, reappearing on the damaged side of the _Kyuubi no Yoko_ in a yellow flash. The _Yondaime's_ secondary warp core powered down as its weapons powered up. The core would need at least twenty minutes before it could power another jump safely.

"Concentrate fire on the damaged section of the superstructure. Prepare the phase lance for firing sequence."

"Tactical, aye. Targeting damaged section. Rerouting power from secondary warp core to phase lance."

_That's going to make another jump dangerous if we don't wait, but it's necessary. If only I hadn't been forced to bail out Admiral Sarutobi. I need to buy us a little time._

"Patch me through to the Uchiha ship."

"Aye, Sir."

Minato sat back in his chair, seemingly taking his ease. With the _Yondaime_ in the fight, not even the Uchiha could expect an easy victory.

"Uchiha vessel. This is Fleet Admiral Namikaze of the Konohagakure Federation Starship _Yondaime_. Leave Federation space immediately or be destroyed."

A pair of red eyes appeared on the viewscreen.

"This is Uchiha Madara of the Uchiha Collective. Lower your shields and surrender your ship. Resistance is futile. All your base are belong to us."

"Sir, phase lance crew reports all systems nominal. Firing solution is ready."

Minato smirked.

"Resist this: fire phase lance."

Two trillion joules of phaser energy belched out of the spinal mount of the _USS_ _Yondaime_ and ripped into the _Kyuubi no Yoko._

_That'll show those arrogant Uchiha bastards. The phase lance can destroy most ships in a single shot. They won't shake that hit off so easily... wait._

The cube was beginning to rotate at great speed. Something sinister was about to happen, Minato could feel it.

"Sir... I'm getting some strange readings. Their warp signature is fluctuating. The power levels are off the charts!"

Red plasma began to creep out of the Uchiha Collective's _Kyuubi no Yoko_. Great mechanisms activated within the belly of the beast.

"My god... is that its true form?"

Before them floated the most devastating technological terror in the galaxy. The true form of the _Kyuubi no Yoko_, a massive ship in the form of a nine-tailed fox. Each "tail" was actually a weapons battery. The head of the ship was the bridge, and the mouth housed a particle projection cannon powerful enough to destroy an entire planet. That is, if the rumors were really true.

"They say it can't be destroyed... what do we do Admiral? Admiral?"

The space inside the _Kyuubi's_ mouth began to ripple and distort. The _Yondaime's_ sensors rang in alarm.

"Sensory station, report."

"Sensors indicate that a... a class _five_ singularity is forming in the maw of the Uchiha ship."

Minato cursed inwardly. _So it is true then... class **five**. Kami-sama, that's enough to destroy an entire system! Assuming they can fire that thing at us...  
_

"Sensors indicate the singularity will be fully formed in eighteen minutes and forty-three seconds."

Admiral Namikaze paled visibly. "Comm, patch me through to the fleet."

"Comm, aye. Channel open."

"This is Fleet Admiral Namikaze Minato. All ships are ordered to retreat. I repeat: all ships are to retreat with all available speed."

"The fleet acknowledges, Admiral." The comm officer reported. "Admiral Sarutobi is hailing us, Sir."

"Open channel."

"Aye, channel open."

"Admiral Minato... my chief engineer reports we'll need at least fifteen minutes before we can attempt to use warp drive." Hiruzen said deliberately.

_The Old Fool wants to stay and fight..._

"Ten minutes, Admiral Sarutobi. You have your orders. Comm, close channel."

"Comm, aye. Channel closed."

"Commence calculations for multiple coaxial warp jumps."

The entire bridge crew flinched simultaneously, but they obeyed their orders without question.

Minato tapped the communicator on his chest.

"Namikaze to sickbay. What is Kushina's status?"

"This is the doctor. She is still in labor, Admiral."

"Kushina can you hear me?"

"Yes, Minato."

"I'm about to make multiple jumps using the coaxial warp drive. I need you to beam over to the _Sandaime_."

"I'm staying here Minato."

"But Kushina-"

"Doctor, prepare me for a transporter-cesarean. Get my son to the _Sandaime_. I'm staying with my husband."

"That's a risky procedure..."

"We don't have time, do it now!"

The comm cut off and Minato was forced to put his worry aside. Hopefully Kushina would come to her senses and go with Naruto, their about-to-be-born son.

"Helm, prepare to execute multiple jumps."

"Sir... the secondary core is still on cooldown."

"Then use the primary core. You have ten minutes to compensate for the flow rate."

"A-aye, Sir."

The entire crew knew what that order meant. Multiple jumps would put incredible strain on the coaxial warp drive. The primary core could handle more jumps than the secondary core, but it wasn't designed to regulate the proper flow of power to the coaxial warp drive. The _Yondaime_ was almost as likely to destroy itself as it was to execute multiple jumps.

"Ensign Hatake."

"Aye, Sir?"

"Report to sickbay. Make sure my son arrives on the _Sandaime _safely. When you get there, give the doctor this."

He handed the silver-haired ensign a small data chip.

"Aye, Sir."

The _Yondaime _slugged it out at close range with the _Kyuubi no Yoko_. Its formidable shields soaked up the weapons of the Uchiha terror. Ops. reported the occasional minor hull breach and the constant status of the shields' remaining power. Tactical sent wave after wave of quantum torpedoes and heavy phasers into the _Kyuubi's_ weapon arrays. Minato dared not use the phase lance again. The _Yondaime's_ jump drive couldn't afford the strain if they wanted to survive multiple jumps.

"Shields are at twenty-eight percent, Sir, and are approaching the Uchiha weapons' penetration threshold. Another minute of this and their magnetometric guided charges will start impacting our hull plating."

"Ops., reroute the power from the secondary shield buffers to the fore-dorsal shield grid. Helm, alter course heading to 11 mark 42 carom 60. Tactical, disable safety parameters on our phaser arrays' cooldown. Give them everything we've got." Minato rattled off the orders almost without thinking.

__I have to keep them focused on us. Come on just a little longer._ Hurry up Kushina... come on Sarutobi, old friend, get that warp drive back on-line._

"Sir, Admiral Sarutobi reports the_ Sandaime's_ warp capability has been restored. He said to tell you "nine minutes," Sir."

_And nine minutes left to annihilation. _Minato tapped on his communicator again.

"Doctor? We're running out of time here. Status?"

"You have a son, Sir. I'm just making sure everything checks out."

"They can do that aboard the _Sandaime_. Ensign Hatake, get Naruto out of there."

"Naruto, Sir?."

"My son's name."

"Aye, sir. Taking him to the transporter room now."

Two minutes later Ensign Hatake was safely aboard the _USS Sandaime_ and Minato issued the order to execute multiple coaxial jumps. The _Yondaime _disappeared in a series of yellow flashes, firing weapons at every weak point on the _Kyuubi no Yoko_ from every angle. The primary core began to overload and Minato ordered the secondary core be brought back on-line. When the secondary core began to overload Minato knew all hope was failing. The damage done to the_ Kyuubi no Yoko's_ superstructure was superficial at best. The beast of a ship was regenerating its shields and repairing breaches almost faster than the _Yondaime_ could fire.

"Sir, primary and secondary warp cores are losing containment. Core breach is imminent. Estimated time to breach: six minutes."

_That singularity-beam will wipe us out in seven minutes anyway. We're sitting ducks with our shields so low and only impulse drive to manuever. There's only one thing left I can do..._

"This is the Admiral. All hands abandon ship."

The crew filed out in an orderly, albeit quick, procession, evacuating to the warp-capable shuttles. One man with long white hair stayed behind, Minato's first officer, teacher, and dearest friend.

"You too, Jiraiya. The boy will need someone to look after him."

"I know what you intend to do Minato."

"Then you know there's no stopping me. Take care of Naruto... and please. Don't tell him about me. Give him Kushina's last name. I don't want him growing up in my shadow."

"I'm gonna miss you, kid." Jiraiya said, ruffling Minato's blonde hair.

He exited the bridge as he fought to keep tears from his eyes.

Minato waited until all his crew had evacuated. The _Yondaime's_ shields were on the verge of collapse and the hull plating wouldn't last much longer.

_I'm not sure if I can pull this off by myself... but I have to try._

Minato finished the calculations for the next jump. He still hadn't figured out how he was going to manage the power flow while executing the jump command. Maintaining the power flow from the engineering station on the bridge without someone down in engineering to assist was almost impossible. In fact, there was only one person on the ship he knew could do it. Only the most brilliant engineer in the history of Starfleet could pull it off of a certainty. The woman who had helped him design the prototype coaxial warp drive of the _Yondaime, _who was a peerless genius beyond rational comparison.

As if in answer to his prayers (and his fears), the one person who could single-handedly manage the flow came out of the turbolift.

"_Kushinaaa_..." Minato's tone brooked no argument. It clearly said: _get the hell out of here._

His wife smiled at him lovingly.

"I'm staying Minato. We're in this to the end." Her incredible vitality made it seem as if she hadn't been with child only minutes before.

"What about Naruto?" Minato whispered.

"If you're planning on doing what I think you are, you're going to need me at ops. I'm the only one who can regulate the power flow from two warp cores to a coaxial warp drive from a bridge station. I won't risk Naruto just to save myself. You need me here."

Minato clenched his teeth. _She's right._

"Warning: core breach in one minute. Warning..."

The computer continued its countdown.

Minato captured Kushina in a fierce embrace, kissing her with every bit of love he could muster.

They were both crying, but none had any words to speak to each other. They had already spoken those words a million times over the years.

Wordlessly they manned their stations. Kushina went to ops. to monitor the power flow. Minato stood at the helm, ready to execute the _Yondaime's_ final jump.

"Warning: core breach in thirty seconds."

Kushina brought both warp cores up to maximum power, channeling the flow directly into the subspace injectors of the coaxial warp drive. Minato watched the computer finish the final calculations of the jump and input the command override that would allow the ship to jump into a class five singularity.

"Warning: core breach in twenty seconds... nineteen... eighteen..."

Minato slammed his fists down on the helm console. That last shot had overloaded the console's power grid. He frantically moved over to the secondary console and switched the command control to vocal recognition mode.

"Kushina!" He shouted.

The look in he eyes was enough to tell her what she needed to do.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Uzumaki Kushina. Command authorization code: foxtrot-tango-two-two-alpha-niner-zulu. Authorize jump order!"

"Warning: core breach in fifteen seconds... fourteen..."

"This is Fleet Admiral Namikaze Minato. Command authorization code: sierra-bravo-six-niner-hotel-four-echo. Authorize jump order!"

"Command authorization confirmed. Confirm jump order execution."

There was nothing left to do now. Kushina and Minato walked to the center of the bridge and held hands, gazing into each others eyes.

"Warning: core breach in ten seconds... nine... eight... seven..."

"For Naruto?" Minato asked softly, though he knew the answer.

Kushina put her forehead against her husband's and clutched his hand. "For Naruto."

"Warning: core breach in five seconds... four... three... two...one..."

"Jump!" Minato shouted.

The _USS Yondaime_ disappeared in a yellow flash, jumping into the heart of the _Kyuubi no Yoko_.

The very fabric of space-time tore as the coaxial warp drive overloaded and the _Kyuubi's_ singularity imploded.

* * *

Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina died as heroes of the Konohagakure Federation and were both awarded the Konohagakure Medal of Honor and the Starfleet Maritime Cross posthumous. In the history of the Federation only a few other individuals had been awarded both honors. Despite those honors, despite their impossible victory, many said that the price of that victory had been too high.

Yet, their sacrifice was not in vain, for the rumors of Minato's new coaxial warp drive were indeed true.

Floating out in the middle of the Nadir Nebula was an asteroid that housed a top-secret Federation shipyard. Soon the designers would complete Minato's build-plan, and construction would commence.

It would take decades to build the ship in secret. Only small freighters could navigate the asteroid field inside the nebula. That meant only a tiny amount of supplies could come through at a time. The wait would be well worth it. Minato had perfected the coaxial warp drive, limiting the variables the computer would have to calculate for a long-range jump. The system was precise and could perform multiple jumps simultaneously. A coaxial warp core was built from scratch that could jump up to a dozen times within half a light-year, or a hundred light-years in a single jump, before it had to cooldown.

His design was flawless, but there were two things the engineers could not figure out, even after it was completed twenty-three years later.

The codes to activate the programming that would allow the ship to execute a jump had never been found. The system would work in theory, but it could not be tested without the codes. The other problem was with the computer. It had been designed to work in tandem with something in order to calculate the variables for multiple or long-range jumps. Without these 'keys,' as the engineers called them, the ship's unique abilities would be useless.

Why would the legendary Fleet Admiral, Namikaze Minato, design a ship that couldn't be used?

The NX-90000 _Namikaze_ class starship sat in dry dock gathering dust.

As the years passed, debris from the asteroid broke free and covered its name:

_USS Hiraishin_

* * *

A/N: This story has been on the back burner for a while.

My goal is to get the first key chapters out before I leave in two weeks. As some of my readers know, I'm going to boot camp and will go on an unavoidable nine week hiatus. This story will follow no canon plot of Naruto or Star Trek. My intention is for it to be a light-hearted adventure. It will have some character bashing, like I did with Madara, but nothing serious. My Trek knowledge is pretty good, and I'll be keeping to the canon technology for the most part. Yes, this story is another Naru/Hina. No, it will not be focused on romance, though there will be some.

I'll give you a teaser of what you'll see in the second or third chapter. H.I.N.A.T.A. Humanoid Interstellar Navigation Advanced Tactical Astrometrics.

No she is not an android. She is just... special.

Next chapter in a few days. It will take place twenty-five years later. 'USS Raikiri.' Yes: all hail Captain Hatake Kakashi... kami save us all.

-_G.A.M.M._


	2. USS Raikiri

Author: G.A.M.M.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Trek.

**Notes:**

I am adding another four digits to the stardate system, to indicate military time (hours.) Thus stardate 2405.1010.0600 would be October 10th, 2405, 0600 hours (6am.) I will only be using the last four digits when it is relevant to the story. Specifically, in Captain's logs or when time is of the essence (like in this chapter.)

In the old British Maritime tradition, a Commodore (Como.) was the equivalent of an acting Rear Admiral (lower-half.) Typically, a Como. would be given the rank for the duration of a single mission and given authority over a small squadron of ships. I will be treating the rank of Como. as such in this fic.

I will be using some non-canon Trek starship classifications from the Journal of Applied Treknology (JAT) and Star Trek Online (STO.) You can go and look up the ship classes if you like. Just type in the class name and Star Trek into your search engine and go to whatever pops up. This chapter will feature two such ships classes. The _Valiant_ class (STO) and the_ Cardiff_ class (JAT.) JAT is an amazing website, by the way. If you are into cool starship designs, go check it out. I will be pulling more classes from that site for that reason.

Here is a list of correlations between the Naruto canon clans/hidden villages and Star Trek races.

Most of the Konohagakure Federation is human. This includes all non-clan citizens, the Uzumaki, the Senju, and the Sarutobi clans. The Federation is dedicated to exploring space, bettering humanity and seeking peaceful solutions through diplomacy. They have the best computer and warp technology.

The Nara Nations' citizens are the equivalent of the Vulcans. They are part of the Konohagkure Federation. They live for sharpening their minds, expanding their knowledge and maintaining balance between the various races. One of their premier geniuses, Nara Shikamaru, designed the Permanent Medical Hologram (Mark IV) and styled its looks and personality after himself. The PMH Mk IV is used on most contemporary Federation starships. The only Trek trait the Nara have are pointed ears. Otherwise, they look like canon Nara. Their technology is the same as the Vulcans'. They have the best shield technology. They also share technology with the Federation.

The Yamanaka Protectorate's citizens are the equivalent of the Betazoids. They are part of the Konohagakure Federation. The only Trek trait the Yamanaka have are dark eyes (and telepathy.) Otherwise, they look exactly like canon Yamanaka. The Yamanaka live to experience strong emotions and maintain cordial relations with all races. They share technology with the Federation.

The Aburame Association's citizens are the equivalent of the Trill. They are part of the Konohagakure Federation. They live for the simple joys of life, advancing their culture and art, and documenting history. They are the foremost experts in nano-technology. They share their technology with the Federation.

The Sunagakure Imperium's citizens are the equivalent of Andorians (called Suna). They do not look like Andorians, but are tough and hearty like them. The only Trek trait they have is antennae. They are allies with the Konohagakure Federation. They live to protect their territory and advance their military technology. Their technology is the same as the Andorians'. They have the best fighter (F) technology. They share some technology with the Federation.

The Hyuuga Hierarchy is divided into the Main House and Branch House. The Main House's citizens are the equivalent of Romulans and rule with ruthless cunning. The Branch House's citizens are the equivalent of Remans and protect Hyuuga space with cold xenophobic zeal. The only Trek traits the two Houses have are pointed ears and increased physical strength. Otherwise, they look exactly like canon Hyuuga. They live to preserve their culture and expand their influence. Their technology is a mix of Romulan and Reman. They have the best sensor and cloak technology.

The Inuzuka Empire's citizens are the equivalent of the Klingons. They do not look like Klingons. Instead their appearance is just a more feral version of the canon. The only Trek trait they have is greatly increased physical strength. Inuzuka live for honor and the thrill of combat. Their technology is the same as the Kingons'. They have the best offensive weapon technology.

The Kiragakure Coalition's citizens are the equivalent of the Cardassians. They are the weakest and smallest power compared to the other hidden villages. They were allied with the Unified Dominion and were thus on the losing side of the Third Great Shinobi War. They live for order, enforcing their creed and strengthening the character of their people. The only Trek trait they have is an indentation on their foreheads. They have the same technology as the Cardassians. They have the best point-defense (compression-beam [Cardi version of phasers/disruptors]) technology.

The Iwagakure Alliance and the Kumogakure Confederacy make up the Gamma Quadrant's Unified Dominion. The Unified Dominions' citizens look no different than the canon. In this fanfiction there are no Founders, Vorta, or Jem'hadar. However, their technology is the same as Trek's Dominion. They live for expanding their territory and subjugating the races of known space. They were defeated in the Third Great Shinobi War, or the Dominion War, by the combined efforts of the Konohagakure Federation, the Sunagakure Imperium, the Inuzuka Empire and the Hyuuga Hierarchy. They currently reside within their borders in the Gamma Quadrant. They have the best defensive weapon technology.

The Akimichi Commerce Authority's citizens are the equivalent of the Ferengi. They do not look like Ferengi. Instead their appearance is just a more slovenly version of the canon Akimichi. The Akimichi live for prophet and are obsessed with material wealth. Their technology is the same as the Ferengi. They have the best transporter technology.

The Yuki and Momochi clans are the equivalent of the Ocampa and Talaxians respectively. The only Trek traits they have are fluted ears and spots respectively. They are part of the Konohagakure Federation. They rarely pursue careers in Starfleet. Instead, they often serve as civilians on space stations and in the merchant marines respectively.

The Uchiha Collective is the equivalent of the Borg and does not have citizens. Instead, it has a ruling class (the Uchiha clan) and drones (everyone else.) The Collective is the greatest known power in the galaxy and is the nemesis of all free races. They live to copy every technology and genetic strength in the galaxy. Their technology is the same as the Borg. The only Trek trait they have are cybernetic enhancements (like the Sharingan.) They do not look like full-on cyborgs. Instead, they wear heavy cybernetic armor that is linked with their minds, but not their bodies. They have the overall best technology.

That is all for now.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1:

_'USS Raikiri'_

* * *

Stardate 2405.1010

October 10th, 2405

Location: Sol System, Earth

"Hello, and welcome to the evening edition of the Konoha Chronicle. This is Ichiraku Ayame, reporting live from Starfleet Headquarters in Konohagakure no Sato. This evening's edition will feature an interview with Fleet Admirals Sarutobi Hiruzen and Shimura Danzo regarding the rising tension between the Konohagakure United Federation of Shinobi and the Hyuuga Hierarchy."

Uzumaki Naruto sat in a lounge chair watching the news. Today was his twenty-fifth birthday, and he couldn't think of a better way to celebrate than to watch the Konoha Chronicle's evening edition special. The news related to him directly, for he would be part of the new task forced assigned to the border of the neutral zone between the boundaries of Konoha and Hyuuga space.

_The old pervert wouldn't tell me any other details._

"Admiral Sarutobi, would you share your thoughts on what some of Konohagakure's citizens are calling a crisis?"

"This is not a crisis and will not become one. We have a long history of conflict with the Hyuuga. However, we have striven over the past one-hundred and fifty years to overcome our differences. The Treaty of 2373 is still in effect. The Third Great Shinobi War has not been forgotten. It was only thirty-two years ago that the Hyuuga came to our aid against the onslaught of the Iwagakure Alliance and the Kumogakure Confederacy, in what some refer to as the Dominion War. The Gamma Quadrant has been open to us for over three decades now. We have the Hyuuga, the Inuzuka and the Suna to thank for that. Together we can present a unified front against our greatest foe. The threat of the Uchiha Collective has only increased since the _Vagabond_ returned."

Naruto shifted in his chair excitedly. He was an acquaintance of the Captain of the _USS Vagabond_ and knew her story by heart.

Vice Admiral Senju Tsunade was arguably the greatest officer in the history of the Konohagakure Federation. Her_ Intrepid_ class starship, the _USS Vagabond_ NCC-74656, had made an unprecedented twenty-four year journey of seventy-thousand light years. The _Vagabond_ had been flung to the far regions of the Delta Quadrant. Captain Senju had been alone in uncharted space and brought her crew home through the heart of Uchiha Collective territory. Her knowledge of the Uchiha was unsurpassed. She had brought back new technologies and tactics she had developed in the Delta Quadrant to fight the Uchiha. Now every new combative starship to come off the line was equipped with auto-phase-modulating quantum metaphasic shielding. Crystal-aligned neutronium ablative armor had become standard on all Federation starships launched in the last decade. It was rumored that the ablative generators and transphasic torpedoes that the _Vagabond_ boasted would soon become standard as well.

Upon her return, Captain Senju had been promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and given the title of Godaime, the fifth person in the history of Starfleet to be given the honor. The Federation Admiralty had offered her a new ship that would be designed to her specifications. Senju had firmly declined. She and her crew were loyal to the ship that had carried them safely through their perilous journey.

Her officers had sided with her. Naruto knew their stories almost as well as he knew Senju's.

Senju's first officer, Katou Dan, had resigned from Starfleet to join the freedom fighters known as the Shinsengumi. The ex-Commander Katou had been flung into the Delta Quadrant by the entity known as the Rikudou Sennin. The Rikudou Sennin was one of two such entities in the galaxy and had been left behind with his mate to protect the short-lived Yuki. Katou's ship had been destroyed and he and his crew had joined Senju's. Yuki Haku and Momochi Zabuza had eventually joined Senju's crew as well. Haku was the first of her species to outlive their typical nine-year life span. This was due to the powerful telepathic abilities she had developed during the voyage. After Captain Senju was promoted to Vice Admiral and given the title of Godaime, she returned to the Delta Quadrant and brought back the Yuki and Momochi clans. Haku had taught her clan the secrets of their telepathic abilities and the average lifespan of the Yuki had increased to forty to sixty years depending on their telepathic strength. The Yuki were excellent counselors and physicians and the Momochi were nearly as good at trade as the Akimichi. They had become a great assets to the Federation.

However, the _Vagabond_ did not return without losses.

Vice Admiral Senju had refused to rename her ship "Godaime" as was customary. The ship had special meaning to all who served aboard her. Senju kept the name of her ship_ "Vagabond"_ in honor of the fallen. Commander Katou had been killed just two years before the _Vagabond_ crossed into the Beta Quadrant. Rin, a liberated Uchiha, had died on an away-mission in the eighth year of the voyage. Commander Kaito Shizune, Tsunade's second officer, had been stricken with a rare neural disease and now lived in an asylum. The most tragic loss was that of Nawaki, a young liberated Uchiha who had been genetically engineered with a deadly pathogen designed to destroy the Collective. Nawaki had bravely sacrificed himself by beaming himself over to an Uchiha tactical cube and infecting its crew. It had happened only days away from the Beta Quadrant and the escort the Federation had sent to honor the _Vagabond_ on the last leg of her journey. The _USS Vagabond_ was saved, but it was said that Captain Senju was never the same after that day. She refused her honor guard and turned down any offers of assistance. The _Vagabond_ returned on her own strength, completing a seventy-thousand light-year odyssey completely alone.

"Do you believe that the threat of the Collective is conducive to maintaining our alliance with the Hyuuga?"

"I believe the bonds between the Konohagakure Federation and the Hyuuga Heirarchy are strong regardless. The threat of the Uchiha only adds necessity to our alliance."

"What about the rumors that there is unrest between the Main House and the Branch House?"

"Those are internal affairs. I have no comment."

"Is it true some of Hyuuga are considering defecting to the Federation because of this unrest?"

"The Federation will offer asylum to all those who seek it regardless of affiliations. It is one of the principles upon which Starfleet was formed."

"So Starfleet is prepared to offer asylum to any Hyuuga who choose to defect?"

"I said regardless of affiliations. In any case, those are only rumors. I have no further comment."

"Is there anything you would like to say to the citizens of the Konohagakure Federation or the Hyuuga Heirarchy?"

"The bonds between our two races runs deep. Let us not forget the bonds we share. That is all."

"Thank you Admiral."

Naruto was sorely tempted to turn off the screen.

He wasn't particularly fond of Fleet Admiral Shimura Danzo.

Danzo was one of the old-guard and had been in many battles with the Uchiha. He was of the opinion that Starfleet needed to become a military organization. Sarutobi had been a staunch rival of his for decades. Sarutobi believed that changing Starfleet would undermine the principles and values upon which it was formed. Danzo argued that if Starfleet wasn't militarized there wouldn't be any principles that could save the Federation from the Uchiha. The two had been battling over the issue for over twenty years. The current agreement was that more resources would be put into researching defensive systems and countermeasures against the Collective. In addition, a host of new starships were rolled off the line that were designed specifically for combating the Uchiha. They had nearly come to blows when Sarutobi had vetoed the construction of the _Initimidator_ class battleship. He had made the argument that the _Intimidator_ had only a single purpose: making war. The Federation did not build warships. Shimura had never forgiven Sarutobi after that incident.

"Fleet Admiral Shimura, welcome. Would you care to comment on Admiral Sarutobi's views?"

"Admiral Sartuobi is wise. We should make every effort to stay on good terms with the Hyuuga. However, due to their recent build up of military power, I have reason to believe we should be cautious. Our war with the Uchiha Collective has depleted our forces more than those of the Hyuuga. In addition, it is rumored there is conflict within the Hierarchy. This is why we have increased our patrols of the neutral zone. I will not say conflict between our two races is inevitable, but given our history and the current situation, the possibility cannot be dismissed."

"Do you believe-"

"I have no further comments."

"I... I guess that's the end of our interview. Please stay tuned for exclusive footage from inside Starfleet Medical HQ, where Doctor Orochimaru is rumored to be conducting genetic experimentation. More about this scandal..."

Naruto turned off the screen and went to get take a shower and get into uniform. He had bigger things to worry about than some stupid doctor.

Like a certain race of xenophobic warmongers.

_Who cares about those pointy-eared bastards anyway? The old pervert told me a Hyuuga had been the best lay of his life. I'd sooner put one in their grave than have one put out for me._

What was the appeal of a Hyuuga woman?

Naruto couldn't think of one.

* * *

Stardate 2405.1011

October 11th, 2405

Location: Hyuuga System, Planet Hyuuga

"Is it done?"

Hyuuga Neji bowed on one knee to his father.

"Hai, Hizashi-sama. I am proud to report complete victory."

"The Senate?"

"The attack went as planned. Only those loyal to you remain."

"What of the Emperor?"

Neji smiled coldly. "He was most amenable. He is young and easily persuaded. He knows who holds power now. The arrangements have already been made. The ceremony will be held within the hour. Hiala is young and fertile. The next Emperor will be a Branch House member."

"Excellent. You have done well. What of my brother?"

"I am sorry to report he has escaped. There is a traitor in our midst."

Hizashi's face darkened.

"Execute all the officers who were assigned to that mission."

"Is has already been done, my Lord."

"My brother cannot be allowed to live. There are still those who remain loyal to his cause. I will not be cast down by him and his lackeys. Yes, I rule the Hierarchy now. Too long have we lived in the shadows, forced into exile in the desolation of planet Hyus. Now the brand we wear between our eyes shall be a symbol of pride. Let all those who don't bear the mark have their rights as citizens revoked."

"It will be as you say, Father."

Hizashi raised an eyebrow.

"You are no son of mine. Do not forget why you were made."

A glimmer of rage burned in the depths of Neji's white eyes.

"I have not forgotten."

"Good. Now, we have business to which we must attend."

"My Lord?"

"You know what Hiashi possesses. He cannot be allowed to leave Hyuuga space. I will be overseeing the pursuit personally."

Neji bowed once more and rose to his feet.

"Hai, Hizashi-sama."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1012

October 12th, 2405

Location: Sol System, Earth

Naruto had just finished pinning his two gold pips to his collar and communicator to his chest when the doors to his quarters opened.

"You ready?"

Jiraiya stood in the open doorway.

He had raised Naruto since he was a young child. The old man had done well by Naruto, and molded him into an ideal Starfleet officer. Naruto was only a Genin, a shinobi (officer) of the lower ranks. He had been promoted to Lieutenant only six months earlier. Being an Lt. at twenty-four was as much as any shinobi could hope to achieve. In a few years he would be among the ranks of the Chuunin shinobi, the Lt. Commanders and Commanders of Starfleet. One day he would be a proud Jounin of the Federation, the Captain of his own ship. His secret ambition was to gain the honor and title of Hokage.

Naruto trusted Jiraiya implicitly. If not for him, he would have grown up an orphan.

"Yeah. Let's go."

Together they left the shinobi quarters near Starfleet HQ. Today he was to be reassigned under a new command.

"Happy birthday, by the way. Here, I got you something. Sorry it's two days late." Jiraiya said as they entered HQ.

The retired Vice Admiral handed Naruto a framed picture.

_"USS Yondaime_ NCC-73919." The Uzumaki said.

The old man grunted. "Your mother and father served aboard that ship. I can't give you the details, but your new commanding officer can."

Naruto did not know who his parents were. There were many Uzumaki in the Federation and all documentation of his lineage had been lost during a terrorist attack on Konohagakure's central archives. All Jiraiya had told him was that they had been shinobi in Starfleet. The old man claimed he was waiting for the right time to tell him of his parents.

"My new CO. knew my parents?"

"He did." Jiraiya confirmed. "As do I. It's classified information. However, I expect your first mission will necessitate you knowing your parentage."

"Do you-"

"Don't ask me, Naruto. You'll find out soon enough."

The two strolled into the office of none other than Vice Admiral (Vadm.) Senju.

"Please sit." The weathered woman said softly.

It was not her features that were weathered, but her spirit. There was a sadness that lurked in her eyes. Senju had had surgery to restore her youthful appearance. When she had arrived in the Delta Quadrant she had been a spunky thirty-three. Now she was she was in her late sixties, yet she didn't look a day over thirty-five.

The Vadm. sipped at the small mug on her desk. Senju had a notorious drinking problem. She drank at least a dozen cups of coffee a day.

Standing in the corner of her office was a man in his late thirties. His long spiked silver hair defied gravity and was by no means within regulations. A black mask covered most of his face and a metal patch covered his left eye. In his hand was a small orange book. Four gold pips adorned his collar.

_Not within regulations at all. _Naruto thought. _The hell is his problem?_

"Oh, don't mind him." Senju said offhandedly. "I'll be briefing both of you. Jiraiya?"

The old man nodded.

"I understand- classified information. I'll let myself out. Good luck, kid."

Unbeknownst to the Uzumaki, Jiraiya was secretly the head of the Starfleet Intelligence Division. The only people privy to the secret were Admirals Sarutobi and Senju. So Jiraiya wouldn't be attending the briefing. Maintaining his cover was essential to Federation security. Kami help them all if Fleet Admiral Shimura Danzo ever found out.

The aging pervert patted Naruto on the back and walked out of the bisected sliding doors.

"Well you turned out to be quite a looker if I do say so myself." Senju mused. "I digress, let us get down to brass tax, shall we?"

The Vadm. slid a pair of PADDs across her desk. "Look at these, if you will."

The man in the corner reluctantly pocketed his book and picked up the PADD. His one visible eye scanned through it more quickly than Naruto's two.

"On whose authority was this mission authorized?" The man asked.

"Fleet Admiral Sarutobi's." Senju replied evenly.

"Forgive me Admiral," Naruto began politely, "but authorization to cross into the neutral zone?"

"If your mission necessitates it." Senju replied.

"Our only orders are to patrol the border of the neutral zone." The man said flatly. "Why would we enter it?"

Senju slid another PADD across her desk.

"Additional orders," she explained, "to be opened once you reach the border."

The one-eyed man accepted the PADD suspiciously.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with "Yellow", would it?" He asked.

"All the details are contained within that PADD. You are to depart for the spacedock within the hour."

The man nodded.

"Captain Hatake, report to the _USS Raikiri_ at Hashirama Station. Lieutenant Uzumaki will be your tactical officer for the duration of the mission."

Capt. Hatake Kakashi and Lt. Uzumaki Naruto saluted VA. Senju Tsunade will all due respect.

"Dismissed."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1012

October 12th, 2045

Location: Sol System, Hashirama Station Dry-dock , _USS Raikiri _Sickbay

"Well, everything checks out."

Uzumaki Naruto slid off the examination table and got to his feet.

"Thank you Doctor."

"I hope I will not be seeing you again soon." The dark-haired man said in a morose monotone.

"Eh?" The blonde asked. "Why?"

"This job is troublesome." The man remarked seriously.

"But you're just a hologram."

The PMH Mk IV, Nara Shikamaru, shook his head.

"That's exactly why it is troublesome. I am at the crew's beck and call twenty-four hours a day."

Naruto chuckled. "You have only yourself to blame."

The Nara put his palm to his forehead. "I know. Mendokusai."

"You know, you have a lousy bedside manner. Why didn't you program a better personality?"

"Starfleet Medical thought using my own physical appearance and personality was an honor I could not refuse. Their argument was... logical."

Naruto finished straightening out his uniform and flashed the PMH a toothy grin.

"So are you going to give me the tour?"

"That's _her_ job." The Doctor nodded his head towards the woman who had just entered the small sickbay. "A word of advice: do not make her upset. She likes to... smash things."

"Why would I-"

"So you're the new Tac. shinobi? You look a little young for an Lt."

A pink-haired woman a few years older than Naruto gave him a once over.

"Still, not bad." She extended her hand. "Lieutenant Commander Haruno Saruka, chief engineer, at your service."

"Lieutenant Uzumaki Naruto, glad to be aboard. You here to give me the tour?"

Sakura smiled. "You bet I am. We finished the final system checks half an hour ago._ Raikiri_ will depart within the hour."

She handed him a PADD with the ship's LCAR on it. "Take a look at that on our way down to engineering."

Naruto followed her down the cramped spartan passageways as he reviewed the ship's specifications.

"_Vigilant _class_. _Four decks, crew compliment of fifty. Cruising speed warp 7, maximum attainable velocity of warp 9.5. Defensive systems include type II auto phase-modulating quantum metaphasic shields and type III crystal-aligned neutronuim ablative armor with hull polarizing system. Armament includes two fore and one aft Mk IV dual quantum torpedo launchers, eight type X phaser arrays and four heavy pulse phasers in the bow. Looks pretty standard."

Naruto listed off the basic specifications of the _Vigilant_ class destroyer escort with practiced ease. He was familiar with most of the starship classifications in the Konohagakure Federation. The _Vigilant_ class had been launched in 2394 and was designed for fleet escort duty. They were tough little ships, with a lot of firepower for their small size. The whole ship was only 180m (meters) long, 136m wide and 32m tall, with a mass of 115,600 metric tons.

"_Raikiri_ has some modifications." LtCmdr. Haruno said brightly. "She's been refitted with the Mk IX sensor cloak. Not as useful as an actual cloaking device, but you know the regulations. This way we're not breaking the Treaty of 2373 and can remain nearly undetectable except within visual range. _Raikiri_ also has a tertiary set of shield buffers that can augment her shields to cut through hull plating. Hence her name."

Naruto grinned. "I heard Captain Hatake has a habit of ramming other ships."

"If it gets the job done." Haruno said noncommittally.

Together they walked from engineering to the shuttle bay, from the shinobi quarters to the mess hall, and from the deflector array to the bridge.

"Well, that's just about everything." The pink-haired woman stated satisfactorily.

"Thanks for the tour."

"Anytime." She leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "Don't ask him about the eye."

Naruto nodded discreetly. He had figured as much.

"Lieutenant Uzumaki, take your station." The Captain took his seat. "Mr. Tandokuno, take us out. One quarter aft thrusters."

"Aye, one quarter aft thrusters. Taking us out."

The dark-haired helmsman deftly handled the controls and the_ Raikiri_ crept slowly out of spacedock.

"We have cleared spacedock."

"Acknowledged. Ahead one quarter impulse."

"One quarter impulse, aye."

The sleek little ship made her way out of orbit until she cruised 300,000 kilometers distant from the station.

"Set a course for the Federation-Hyuuga border; warp 7."

"Aye, course set. Engaging at warp 7."

"Very good Mr. Tandokuno. Have Ensign Omada relieve you. Senior staff report to my ready room."

Within five minutes the senior staff were standing around the round little table in the Captain's ready room.

"At ease, please take your seats."

LtCmdr. Haruno, LtJr. Tandokuno, the PMH Mk IV, and Lt. Uzumaki sat down in the little chairs.

"This briefing will be short. Our mission is simple. We are assigned to part of the task force that patrols the Federation-Hyuuga neutral zone border. We have been authorized to cross into the neutral zone should the need arise. Lt. Uzumaki will be our Tac. shinobi for the duration of this mission. That is all. Lt. Uzumaki, a word."

The rest of the senior staff filed out in an orderly fashion, leaving Capt. Hatake and Naruto alone.

"No doubt Jiraiya told you what it is I know."

Naruto fidgeted restlessly. "My parents, Sir?"

"That I do. I suspect this mission has something to do with "Yellow," which I will not discuss at this time. Given I am correct, then it will be necessary to reveal that information to you. Vadm. Senju authorized me to share that classified information with you, but only should the need arise. Is that understood?"

Naruto saluted smartly, suppressing his desire to bang the answers out of Hatake's head.

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1014

October 14th, 2405

Location: On the Hyuuga border of the Hyuuga-Federation neutral zone

"Long range sensors confirm."

Hanabi sat at the helm of the small Hyuuga _Sparrow_ class heavy shuttle.

"I knew he wouldn't let us go so easily, but this..."

Hyuuga Hiashi trailed off into silence. They had had a good lead on Hizashi's pursuit force, but it was not enough.

"Estimated time to intercept?" He asked quietly.

"Approximately thirty-four hours, twenty seven minutes."

No, it was not enough. They would barely cross half the neutral zone in that time.

"Can you boost our warp output?"

Hanabi spun about in her chair, regarding her father sadly.

"I already have. I have decloaked the ship and diverted power to the warp drive. Hizashi's ships sensors will be able to detect us even if we are cloaked."

"Very well. It is up to fate now."

His gaze turned to the large cryo-case in the back of the shuttle.

"If it comes down to it, you know what we must do."

"Hai, Father."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1015

October 15th, 2405

Location: The Federation border of the Federation-Hyuuga neutral zone

_Captain's Log_: Stardate 2405.1015.0900

_The Raikiri has arrived at the border of the neutral zone. I am about to open the sealed orders given to me by Vadm. Senju. I will add a supplemental once I have briefed my crew._

Capt. Hatake Kakashi sat in his study, reading the latest volume of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

The books were renowned far and wide in the Federation. Most people who read them only did so for the racy romances they contained. However, many Starfleet shinobi read the books for another reason. The man who wrote them used a pen name, but some few knew his true identity. Jiraiya was a brilliant strategist, if not the brightest tactician. His books contained many metaphors about the art of diplomacy. Kakashi was seldom seen without one of the little orange books in hand.

_"Blossom felt conflicted about Blade. He was a childhood friend. How could she tell him that she loved Afro? She would have to be firm, but gentle."_

_In other words, if your enemy is your ally, be decisive and cunning._

Hatake thought on the value of the lesson.

He opened the sealed orders without hesitation.

_"Captain Hatake. Our agents have reported a successful coup d'etat on planet Hyuuga. The Senate and the Emperor are now under the direct control of the Branch House. Hyuuga Hiashi has fled Hyuuga space and is headed for the neutral zone. He carries with him something vital to "Yellow." You are to enter the neutral zone and retrieve this item. Rescue Hiashi and his crew if possible, but recover the item at all costs. Within this PADD are command codes. You are promoted to Commodore for the duration of this mission. Captains Maito, Yuhi and Sarutobi are in the area and will be at your disposal. Rendezvous with Captain Yuhi. She has been monitoring the situation. Once the item is retrieved, set a course to the Nadir Nebula. At that time, you are to inform Lt. Uzumaki of his heritage and "Yellow." This is an Omega priority mission."_

_-Vadm. Senju_

Kakashi stood up in front of his desk and restrained himself from running to the bridge. Instead, he tapped on his communicator and calmly dictated his orders.

"Mr. Tandokuno adjust course to 94 mark 8 carom 39 and engage at warp 9."

"Aye, Sir. 94 mark 8 carom 39, engaging at warp 9."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1015.2100

October 15th, 2405, 11pm

Location: Federation-Hyuuga neutral zone border

The _Cardiff_ class starship _Observant_ sat at the edge of the neutral zone.

First launched in 2359, the _Cardiff_ class was equipped with two massive sensor pods in place of where the standard Starfleet warp nacelles rested. It boasted a Nara style annular (ring-shaped) warp drive and the most advanced long-range sensors in the Federation. With forty-two officers and two-hundred and thirty enlisted crew, the fifteen deck 938m long, 704m wide, 237m tall leviathan was perfectly equipped for reconnaissance. The ship was lightly armed with four type X phasers and a single fore and aft Mk VI photon torpedo launcher, and featured a triangle-shaped deflector on top of its superstructure. With a cruising speed of only warp 6, and an emergency speed of warp 8.5, the _Observant_ was a non-combatant ship, whose sole purpose was to monitor Federation borders.

Captain Yuhi Kurenai sat in her chair on the large bridge of the _Observant, _listening as her long-range sensory shinobi rattled off his report.

He cut off his recital abruptly. A new piece of data had appeared on his screen.

"The _Raikiri_ is approaching at warp 9. She will be within communications range in six seconds."

"Open a channel."

"Aye, opening channel."

"Captain Yuhi."

"Captain Hatake, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Ma'am, the _Raikiri_ is transmitting command codes to our central computer."

Yuhi studied the codes on her arm rest's command screen.

"Codes confirmed. What do you need, Commodore?"

"Have you detected any activity in the neutral zone?"

"Sensory?"

Lt. Aburame Shino poured through the data.

"There is a small unknown vessel roughly halfway through the neutral zone, headed for the Federation border at warp six."

"I need its current position and course heading."

Yuhi nodded. "Transmit the data, Mr. Aburame."

"Aye, Captain. Transmitting data now."

"Captain Yuhi, contact the _Kukri_ and the _Triumphant_. They are to stand by at the coordinates on the border of the neutral zone closest to the unknown vessel."

"Aye, Sir."

* * *

"Mr. Tandokuno, set an intercept course. Maximum warp."

The former Uchiha, Sasuke, deftly handled the controls. He had changed his last name to "Tandokuno" which meant "alone" or "sole remnant." He was the only liberated Uchiha in the Federation.

_Except for a certain traitor._ Sasuke thought darkly.

"Aye sir, course set. Engaging at warp 9.5. Approximate time to intercept: thirteen hours and six minutes."

* * *

Stardate 2405.1016.1000

October 16th, 2405, 10am

Location: Federation-Hyuuga neutral zone

"_Sparrow_ class heavy shuttle approaching, Sir."

"Hail them."

"They're on emergency power only. Life support systems are failing."

Kakashi sat on the edge of his seat. "Cause?"

"The energy residue and scorch marks indicate damage from particle beam weapons, specifically, Hyuuga disruptors."

_Why didn't the Branch House destroy them? There is something wrong here. _Hatake thought critically.

"Life signs?"

"Three. One is very faint."

"Beam them directly to sickbay."

"Aye, sir."

"Lt. Uzumaki, accompany me."

"Aye, sir."

They walked briskly into the turbolift and took it down to deck two. A minute later they entered the doors to sickbay.

Naruto felt an instant nosebleed coming on.

Two Hyuuga were laying unconscious on examination tables. A third lay on another table. She was completely naked.

"Doctor, please provide that woman with a gown or... something." Capt. Hatake said uncomfortably.

In short order the woman was clothed and Naruto had regained his composure. Barely.

"Your report, Doctor?"

"They are suffering from exhaustion, Captain. Otherwise they are all in perfect health. The two females seem particularly resilient."

"Please notify me when the other two awake." The Captain said.

"Yes, Sir."

"Hello," Kakashi moved towards the conscious Hyuuga woman, "I am Captain Hatake of the Konohagakure Federation United Shinobi Starship _Raikiri_."

His eyes shifted to the large cryo-case standing in the corner of sickbay.

_Whatever it is, the item must be in there._

"I take it you are seeking asylum. I am prepared to provide it. Tell me, do you have the item?"

The woman nodded.

"A-ano... I am Hinata."

"Er, yes, but do you have the item?"

Hinata stared past Capt. Hatake, gazing into Naruto's eyes.

She smiled shyly.

"Ano... Y-yes, I am Hinata."

"Tandokuno to the Captain." The LtJr. shinobi's voice came in over Hatake's communicator.

"Go ahead."

"Two _Falchion_ class Hyuuga Warships are decloaking fore and aft of us."

"On my way."

The Captain's fingers wandered into his pocket. He wondered if there was an_ Icha Icha_ volume for a situation like this one. _Even if there was one..._

"Lt. Uzumaki, remain with the Hyuuga."

With that, Hatake exited sickbay.

* * *

Naruto froze.

The _Falchion_ class ultra-heavy-battleship was the successor of the dreaded _Scimitar_.

In short, the _Raikiri_ was screwed.

Hinata stood up from her bed and walked over to Naruto.

She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Naruto had been from Earth to the Gamma Quadrant and everywhere between, but of all the gorgeous and exotic women he had seen or been with in his life, Hinata was the fairest. Her long calf-length dark blue hair cascaded down her back in a glossy wave. Her eyes were cold and calculating, yet there was a hidden warmth in their depths. A fire burned within them, a blaze that Naruto somehow knew was for him and him alone. Her small pointed ears seemed wildly erotic, even though they were commonplace among her people. Her confident and graceful stride was enchanting. She made him burn with a passion he had never felt before.

_This is insane. All I know is her name._

Yet, it felt like he had known her forever.

She leaned towards him and whispered into his ear.

"Are you ready?" She asked in a low breathy voice.

"F-for what?"

She fell into his arms, her face lingering a mere inch from his.

"Our destiny."

* * *

A/N: Okay second chapter complete.

Sorry this is late. My computer finally died. I'd been using the backup Linux OS (quick web) and the memory finally ran out. I killed the hard disk so... yeah.

I'm using a friend's computer. My time is limited and I ship out in a week.

As such, I plan to publish the next chapter of G:_R! _and one more of The Vagabonds. I'm not sure if I'll have time for more.

I might have time to publish the next chapter of this fic, which is a decent stopping point, but I doubt it.

For that reason I am putting this fic on provisional hiatus. I may or may not update it before I leave. In that case the hiatus will continue until I return from boot camp.

Okay, a few things about this chapter. My goal is to make the chapters somewhat episodic and read like a Trek show. In other words, there will likely be numerous scenes and povs in every chapter. There will be inner monologues, but they will happen mostly during the characters' down time (which there won't be a lot of in this fic) and logs.

As for Hinata and Naruto, yes there will be a romance. No, it will not happen immediately. Hinata is referring to something else entirely when she speaks of destiny.

I don't have a name for the next chapter yet. However, here is a little tidbit of what's coming next.

B.Y.A.K.U.G.A.N: Bioelectric Yield Aperture - Kinetic Unimatrix - Guided Astrometrics Neurorelay

What does this mean exactly? Tune in next time to find out.

Now on 9-10 week hiatus (boot camp).

_-G.A.M.M._


End file.
